


The Rise of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N

by LigerCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Brotherly Love, Captain America: The First Avenger, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inators (Phineas and Ferb), LOVEMUFFIN (Phineas and Ferb) - Freeform, Major Character Injury, No Slash, OWCA (Phineas and Ferb), Permanent Injury, Please Don't Hate Me, Rating May Change, World War II, only follows the movie plot lossely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Phineas is willing to do anything if it means having his brother's back in the war, even if that means letting a mad scientist test out something called an "inator" on him. He didn't expect everything to get so complicated afterwards.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Captain America or anything related to Marvel. 
> 
> This is a weird idea I got and decided to run with, when I should be working on my other fics instead. While this will loosely follow the plot of Captain America: The First Avenger, how many of the events play out will be changed as well as 99% of the dialogue and character relationships.

The creased paper was slapped down on the table. Phineas ignored it in favor of sketching out the final touches of his blueprint. The roller coaster would be the greatest ever created. If it was ever created. They didn't exactly have the money for that and, with the current metal shortages, it would be a waste even if they did.

He could feel Ferb's eyes on him, boring into the back of his head. Sighing, Phineas set down his pencil and spared the form a glance. The 4F stared back at him mockingly. "I know we talked about it, but I can't give up just 'cause I got denied the first time... or the twelfth." It was actually the thirteenth time but there was no reason to dig himself a bigger hole than needed.

And the first time, he been a bit relieved, which made him feel terrible honestly, but he wasn't built to be a killer, even if it was to serve his country. But at that time, he'd fully expected Ferb to declared unfit too, but apparently have a solider who could keep his mouth shut and was generally inexpressive was a plus in their eyes. He preferred not to think about the type of situation where that would be a good thing.

Ferb sat down in the other chair and crossed his arms. Expressive or not, Phineas could read the exasperation clearly. And, really, he should be used to this kinda stuff by now. Not the whole kept trying to enlist thing but him just being stubborn on an issue thing.

Picking up the enlistment form, Phineas crumbled it up for the second time that day, mostly to give his hands something to do. "We do everything together. I can't just sit back while you go fight." He knew that Ferb already knew that he felt that way about it but saying it out loud softened the look in Ferb's eyes.

"I prefer the knowledge that you're safe and far away from any battles."

Phineas managed a smile. "Hey, you never know. It is illegal to lie on these things. You might come back to find me living out a prison sentence." The eye-roll he got in return was expected. But he knew Ferb was impressed each time he got away with lying on them, and that he was even lying on them in the first place.

Sooner or later, he'd find someone who'd take him. He was sure of it.

Leaning back in the wooden chair, Phineas tossed the form at the wastebasket. He held a hand out to his brother when he made the shot, Ferb didn't hesitate to slap it.

It made the moment deceptively normal, and he could almost forget that Ferb was shipping out tomorrow. Nothing would be the same with him gone. He did try to look at the bright sides, he wouldn't be stuck sharing the bed in their small apartment, he ate less than Ferb so he'd probably be able to stretch the budget farther. Or maybe not, with Ferb gone, he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep their repair shop running on his own, and if he had to close down and go back to working for someone else, he wouldn't be making as much. He doubted he'd be making as much on his own either.

He must have stayed staring at the basket too long because something landed on his head and he turned back to his brother.

Now hat-less, Ferb had his hands up, thumbs and pointers touching to form a square as he squinted at Phineas. Tilting his head to the side, he nodded as if he'd come to a deep and serious revelation. "Yes, very dashing."

Pulling the hat off, he tossed it back at him. "Maybe, but it goes better with the uniform." He paused, running a finger over the track layout on his blueprint. "You still want to go to the World Exposition Of Tomorrow?"

The excited glint in Ferb's eyes would've been answer enough even without the nod to accompany it. In a different world, they might've been the ones showing off the inventions of the future there, they certainly had enough ideas. Of course, if any of those ideas would actually work outside of paper was, well, iffy.

But he liked to imagine they would.


	2. Chapter 2

Flying cars. Even after it kinda blew up, Phineas still felt the awe of it and could see that same sense of awe reflected in Ferb's eyes. His brother was so taken by the idea, he missed it when Phineas slipped away.

It was a lucky break. Ferb was normally pretty observant. As it was, he didn't know how long he had before he was tracked down.

He moved though the crowd towards the recruitment center at a brick pace. Hopefully, he hadn't used up all his luck. Glancing at a mirror with a soldier's uniform pasted on it, he didn't slow. It might be fun to look at on the way back.

A hand grabbed his arm and his heart skipped a beat before he recognized the familiar grip. He sighed as Ferb moved in front of him. 

"What?" Phineas tried to pull away, but Ferb held on. "I told you I wasn't gonna give up. Just go have some fun, look at the inventions and stuff. I'll catch up."

The hand didn't move.

"Ferb, please." It was right there. He had to try. Closing his eyes, Phineas took a deep breath. "Please, let me do this. If they don't take me this time, I... I'll stop." The words left a sour taste in his mouth, lying to his brother always did. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Ferb to meet his gaze. "The thirteenth time's as good as any to give up." 

When Ferb continued to stare at him, he tried not to falter. Phineas' hands balled into fists. If he didn't believe him, it wouldn't go for it. As much as he hated lying to him, it would be for the best. Ferb wouldn't have the worry following him into battle. 

Not until Phineas could manage to get over there himself, at least.

Finally, Ferb gave a stiff nod and patted him on the shoulder. If he bought it or just figured he wouldn't be able to do anything about it after tonight and might as well let it go, he couldn't tell. Even after two decades, he still had trouble reading him sometimes.

"I'll catch up," he repeated. No matter what happened, he did want to see the rest of the fair.

Another nod before Ferb pulled him into a hug. Resting his head against his brother's chest, Phineas returned the hug until Ferb pressed his lips to the top of his head. 

Smiling, Phineas slapped him on the back. "I know, I know, I love you too. Now shoo."

Ferb stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender before stuffing them in his uniform's pockets.

"You're looking at me like you're never gonna see me again. I'll meet up with you in a few." But what about after tonight? He shut down the little voice in the back of head. Of course he'd see Ferb again. Whether it would be here or over there, he would see him again.

To believe anything else would destroy him.

* * *

Phineas' heart pounded. Surely there was a non-terrible for him reason why the doctor left. Someone might have been hurt elsewhere, and he had to take care of it. Not that he wanted anyone to be hurt, but he prefer that to being found out and hauled off.

He could already hear Ferb chewing him out for this. Of course, it likely wouldn't do it verbally, it would just be a whole lot of reproachful glances and disappointed sighs. If he would even get to see Ferb. He'd never been arrested before. He had no idea what would happen to him.

The sign on the wall that stated lying on the forms was illegal seemed to be mocking him. Phineas turned his back on it as he slowly let out a breath. 

It's was fine. It was nothing. They had no idea. None. They couldn't, right?

Someone stepped into the room, and Phineas' head popped up.

It wasn't the same doctor as before, though this man was wearing a labcoat. 

They just switched doctors on him for some reason. His heart finally fell back into it's natural rhythm.

"Phineas Flynn," the man drawled.

Phineas fought a thoughtful frown as he tried to place the accent. It wasn't German, but it sounded close. What was close to German?

He stared at folder in his hands before raising his eyes. "You're dedicated, aren't you? Don't know _why_. Have you ever _been_ in a war zone? No, no, of course not, if you had been, you would still be over _there_ , not here trying to _go_ there."

And his heart had picked back up its fast beat. "Um." Grabbing his shirt from the table and starting to put it back on, he wondered if he could make an excuse to leave. Probably not. Definitely not if he was understanding what the doctor was saying correctly. But if he was going to be arrested, he was going to be arrested wearing a shirt, dang it.

"I'm not _angry_ , it shows promise." He slapped the fold shut. "Why do you want to join the army?"

Phineas froze. They liked the fact that he kept trying? How did that work? He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I want to fight." Except that wasn't right. He stared at the floor. "I mean, I don't want to fight--I don't want to kill anyone." That probably sounded stupid since you couldn't join a war without having to kill someone at some point. "There are so many men over there risking their lives," and Ferb was about to be one of them, "and I'm... not." Okay, that didn't sound much better as far as logic went. And the doctor was still staring expectantly at him. 

Pushing past the thoughts of being attested, he tried to get his words in order. He needed something good, convincing.

Or maybe he just needed the true. Before he could back down from the idea, he started voicing it, "Well, you see, my brother--"

* * *

Until now, Phineas had no idea it was possible to be numb with excitement. Or maybe it was shock. He wasn't sure if the shock was from was finally being accepted or that he was going to be there basically playing guinea pig.

The more he thought about that, he more he wondered if it was going to be worth it. The doctor, Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he eventually introduced himself as, hadn't gone into a lot a of detail about what the experiment was, only that Phineas some trait that fit what he was looking for.

Maybe he meant stubbornness since Phineas couldn't think of anything else he'd displayed during their chat.

Ferb was going to be so surprised.

He stopped short, the commotion of the fair around him sounding distant in comparison to the thoughts raging in his head. 

Ferb was going to be pissed.

He couldn't tell him. He couldn't run the risk of Ferb trying to stop him from going. Though, he wasn't sure if that was possible. He might be able to guilt Phineas into not giving his best during whatever testing process he'd have to go through.

And he'd just told Ferb he'd stop trying to keep him from worrying and here he was, ready to tell him something that would send him on a whole new path of worry.

Phineas rubbed his forehead. Already things were too complicated, and he had a sinking feeling it was only going to get worse.


End file.
